How Did We Get Here?
by JJ288
Summary: Callie had thought that everything was finally coming together; Robert signed the papers & now she can get adopted by the Fosters. Well not really...With Sophia ripping up the papers & Robert refusing to sign the papers again, Can Callie find happiness in the ONE thing, or person, that she unfortunately gave up to be adopted? Well with Brallie on the horizon, prepare for chaos


Hey guys. This is my first The Fosters fanfiction so please be open minded.  
Anyway onto the story. Also trigger warning

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters. I only own this fan fiction.

* * *

Callie's POV

It's been weeks since the Girls United fundraiser and it was crazy to say the least after the fundraiser.

After Brandon and I had, basically, made out, he asked me what happened.

I took a deep breath and said, "Robert had signed the papers, but Sophia..."I then sighed trying to wrap my mind around the idea of SOPHIA sabotaging my adoption.

"Callie?" Brandon had softly asked me.

"Sophia...She...She ripped up the papers. She said that we could be a family. That with enough time I will grow to love them." I uttered, but knowing how well Brandon knew me, he knew that I was holding back something.

"Callie...what else happened?" He cautiously asked me.

"I kinda told Robert that I will never be happy. I then called Sophia a spoiled brat...and that she isn't...my sister." I confessed.

"Callie, you need to apologize to them."

I then turned to Brandon and looked straight into his eyes.

"How can I apologize when I clearly hurt the him?" I asked Brandon. "Brandon, Robert had just told me he loved me and then I looked him in the eye...And ruined any chance of having a decent relationship with him."

"Callie that's not true. He will, still, love you. You are his daughter. Plus, you're pretty amazing. It's pretty hard to stay mad at you."

I then looked into his eyes and saw pure love and adoration, and then I knew that he was telling the truth.  
I can't believe that I gave up this wonderful boy, a boy that loved me with all his heart. A boy that I love.

"I love you Brandon."

Brandon then looked me in the eye, his eyes filled with warmth, and said, " I love you too."

We then leaned in and kissed for the second time today.

I always found it to be stupid and cliche when girls used to tell their friends how when they kissed someone, they felt fireworks. How that boy was THE one. However, that got overrated once they said that about every boyfriend that they had.

But when kissing Brandon, as cliche as it was, I seriously felt fireworks. I felt complete. I never felt that way with Wyatt, and definitely not Liam, nor with any other boy.

We then broke apart and I stood up and turned to Brandon, "I'm going to go and apologize to Robert and Sophia."

"Okay. I have to go back to the band and take care of something." Brandon said whilst getting up from the bench that we occupied.  
"Okay." I then leaned up and pecked Brandon on the lips.

* * *

I walked back into the house and called out for Sophia.

When I didn't hear a response I climbed up the stairs, assuming that maybe she was in her bedroom. Probably crying...because of me.

I proceeded to walk to her room and knocked on the door. One of the many things that I picked from the numerous foster homes that I had been in, was that people were very strict about privacy. Later I found out it wasn't just douchey foster parents or foster siblings. It was just about everyone, what I learned from living with the Fosters, as well.

When I didn't hear a response, I looked around making sure no one was around. I then twisted the knob and entered into the room.

I looked around the room hoping to see if there was anything to hint at where Sophia was. I was just about to leave the room when something told me to check the bathroom.

I walked to the bathroom and opened the door to something that I wished that I could unsee.

I knew some girls especially fosters girls that did this to themselves, but I never pegged Sophia as one of THOSE teens.

So when I saw Sophia lying there on the ground, unconscious, her sleeves up and a razor blade lying next to her. I just couldn't move.

Something in me then just snapped. I then jumped into motion, kneeled down next to Sophia, grabbed her into my arms, and checked her arms, with slits all over. I then grabbed a nearby washcloth and tried to stop the doing so, I cried out for help.

For Robert...for Jill...for anyone.

"Please Sophia stay with me. I didn't mean it when I said we weren't sisters. I love you. I've grown to care for you like I care for Jude. You're my little sister. Please wake up. Please..please..please." I said while feeling tears flow down my face.

I cry for Sophia. I cry for Robert. I cry for what I've done to this wonderful family. I cry for this messed up, complicated life that I lead.

I just cry.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 1. I plan for this to be a short story. Maybe 5 chapters, unless many of you want more.  
I want to explain the beginning. This is Callie recalling what happened a few weeks ago, which picks up right at where the finale ended. Eventually the story will be in present time and I have something planned for that. I originally wanted to just write that chapter, but decided that I would need a back story. I couldn't just start at that chapter.

Also for my followers, I'm sorry that I hadn't updated my Degrassi fanfics in about 2 years. I'm deeply sorry. School just was too much. And now I'm entering a new school so I hope that I can still update. I will explain more when I update my other stories.


End file.
